PARANOIA
by BlackRaven
Summary: Mutant X faces a unique new enemy and a mysterious new desease that affects them in the place that hurts the most Guess What? After a VERY long haitus I'm finally back Chapter 12 is up!
1. Venom

Disclaimer  
I don't own anyone, wish I did but I don't. Don't sue me, I'm broke as it is.   
  
I have no idea where this story came from or where it's going but I hope you like it. As always reviews are appreciated, just be gentle. I'm a beginner, and I would love to get your ideas and your comments.  
  
  
  
Jesse and Brennan walked into the safe house talking among themselves.   
"I'm telling you that girl was checking me out"   
"You're delusional Jesse" Brennan answered playfully "She was checking me out"  
They both laughed as the came down the stairs and greeted Jack and Beth, the two new mutants who were currently staying at the safe house.  
"We didn't know you guys were coming in today" Beth told them "Is something wrong?"  
"Just a few adjustments to the security system" Jesse reassured her as he made his way to the computer and sat down "nothing to worry about"   
He started typing various commands, running a systems check. Brennan saw him get engrossed in his work and led Beth and Jack out of the room to provide him with some quiet.   
"Adam, I'm ready to upload the new security system" He said once he logged into the Sanctuary main frame.  
A few windows popped open on the screen and the uploading program began to run.  
  
Camille looked at Jesse as he worked. She crawled up the wall and unto the ceiling still camouflaged. She reached into her pocket and took out the small tube of liquid. She was right on top of Jesse now and she slowly dripped a few drops of the liquid on his neck.  
  
Jesse felt something drip on his neck and wiped it away with his hand. He looked up but there was nothing there. Brennan came out of the other room "Hey, you all done"  
Jesse took another look at the computer screen and made sure the program was properly loaded. He typed in a few more words and smiled in satisfaction.   
"Yeah, all done" He nodded and got up from his seat. He and Brennan shouted their goodbye to Beth and Jack and left for the double helix.  
Camille saw them leave and changed back to her original colors, releasing from the ceiling and landing on her feet. She looked around to make sure that no one saw her and quickly made her way out of the safe house.  
  
  
  
Genomex  
  
Mason Eckhart studied the woman in front of him "So you say the mission was completed successfully"  
"Yes Mr. Eckhart the venom was applied undetected. The subject should begin to show symptoms within a few hours"   
"Good work Miss Dye, I expect you to monitor the situation closely, let me know the minute the situation progresses."  
  
He went back to his desk, signaling that the conversation was over and Camille walked around the other man in the room, heading for the door. She noticed that both of the man had their backs turned and opened the door. Only instead she changed her color scheme and blended into the wall.  
"Miss Dye has done well so far" Eckhart told Richard, his latest lackey "But keep a close eye on her, she's still a new mutant and those can never be fully trusted"  
Richard nodded and turned to leave, Camille smiled to herself and followed him out of the room still camouflaged. She imagined Eckhart would not trust her, but she would not let him down. She will destroy those mutant X members, if it would be the last thing she would do.  
  
  
Sanctuary  
  
"Hey Jesse"  
He heard the voice calling him but he wouldn't turn around. His eyes darted left and right trying to find an escape rout, but Shalimar caught up with him.  
"Hey, didn't you hear me calling you?"   
"No" he replied quickly ' I didn't hear you. Why? What's wrong? Is there something wrong?"   
Shalimar looked at him, amused. "No, I just thought you wanted to join me in the simulator"  
"No, no I just want to be alone right now" he said and tried to walk away but Shalimar grabbed his arm. Her touch seemed to burn his skin and he had to pull his arm away.   
"Jesse, what's wrong with you?" Shalimar asked him with concern in her eyes  
"Nothing....nothing" He mumbled, slowly backing away from her "I just...I need to b alone"   
  
He practically ran to his room and shut the door behind him. He breathed heavily, looking at the walls around him. Suddenly they seemed to be coming closer and closer, he squeezed his eyes shut and crutched in the corner.  
  
it's closing in, the walls are closing in. I'm going to suffocate his mind was racing they're going to find me here.... They're going to find me...they're going to find me....  
  
  
Shalimar walked into the lab and found Adam going over some data in his computer.  
"You wanted to see me?" She asked hopping on the counter  
  
"Yes, we got a call to the hotline from a new mutant she thinks the GSA are after her. I need you and Brennan to go bring her to a safe house"  
  
Shalimar jumped off the counter and headed for the door but than she remembered something and turned back to Adam "Adam, would you mind checking up on Jesse a little later"  
  
Adam lifted his head in concern "Is there something wrong with him?"  
  
"Nah, not really. I just... he acted a little funny earlier that's all"   
  
Adam nodded and smiled at her knowing exactly how protective she was of her younger friend. She smiled back and walked away, softly whistling to herself.  
  
  
Brennan and Shalimar arrived at the designed meeting place on time. It was an abandoned subway station that hadn't been in use for years. Shalimar had to admit she found it kind of eerie.   
  
"Hello?" Brennan called out "Anybody here?"  
  
As if to answer his call a girl came running down the stairs visibly terrified.  
"God, help me, please!" she called out and ran right into Brennan's arms. Brennan pushed her behind him as he saw the 3 GSA agents that came down the stairs after her.  
  
"Now that isn't very fair, the three of you against one little girl" Shalimar smirked, she could feel the excitement of the upcoming fight swimming through her body, but there was something else, something she couldn't quite identify.   
  
She leaped and kicked the first agent in the head, landing on her feet and delivering a punch that sent him staggering backwards. Brennan created a ball of electricity and sent it at the agent still standing on the stairs, he dodged a blow from another agent crouching to sweep the man's legs from under him.   
Shalimar knocked out another GSA agent by sending head first into a wall and Brennan took out the remaining agent with another bolt of electricity from his hands.  
Shalimar turned to the girl and touched her arm "Are you ok?" the girl nodded silently and Brennan smiled at her "Let's get you to safety"  
  
They walked away leaving the agents behind, they didn't notice the woman crawling on the ceiling above them who started following them as they left.  
  
  
  
Sanctuary  
  
"Jesse?" Emma walked into the dark room "Jesse? Are you in here?"  
"Get away from me"   
Emma strained her eyes at the direction the voice came from. She could see that the room was completely torn apart, when she walked a few stepped closer she could see Jesse curled up in a corner. His eyes seemed to glow in the darkness as he hissed at her.  
"Don't come any closer. I know what you want. Stay away"  
"Jesse, I just want to help you" She tried to move closer but Jesse stood up and inhaled. turning solid. He put his fist through a wall.  
"OK, Jesse, I'll stay away." She meant to keep talking but Jesse suddenly curled up again and began to cry. Emma crutched in front of him and talked softly "It's going to be ok Jesse, I promise"  
  
She focused on his eyes and connected to his mind. She was almost suffocated by the fear and confusion, but she held on and sent images of serenity. Soon she could feel Jesse falling asleep around her and she let go.  
  
"Adam " She said into her com link " I'm with Jesse, there's something wrong"  
  
  
  
End chapter 1 


	2. Nightmares and reality

Yes yes I know I haven't updated this story in like - forever. But life simply caught up with me and I haven't had time to write pretty much of anything!  
  
I hope this new chapter will satisfy those of you who liked the beginning So here it is. With out further a due Back by popular demand  
  
PARANOIA part 2  
  
Emma studied Adam's face as he checked Jesse's still form - she didn't need to be psyonic to know how concerned he was.  
  
"Adam what's wrong with him?" she asked when she couldn't take the silence anymore.  
  
"It's a virus of some sort" Adam answered as he pulled up some files on the computer screen "Biological by origin, though I can't seem to figure out what it is."  
  
"He was acting really strange Adam, he couldn't stand to be around me, I felt so much fear coming from him, absolute terror" Her voice trembled as she remembered the suffocating feeling  
  
"I'm afraid that's the virus" Adam nodded "It seems to have triggered some kind of paranoia symptoms in him"  
  
"We better get Shalimar and Brennan back here" Emma declared and turned to head for the communications consol.  
  
"I don't think that's the best idea Emma" Adam stopped her "what ever has infected Jesse, it may be contagious, the less Shalimar and Brennan are exposed to it the better" He went over and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder "It'll be ok Emma, I promise"  
  
SAFEHOUSE  
  
Shalimar and Brennan entered the safe house along with the new mutant they just saved from the GSA  
  
"We should be ok here for a while" Brennan smiled at the young girl, trying to put her at ease. Shalimar noticed that smile and had to stop herself from growling - she didn't like the way Brennan was looking at that girl, being so friendly and protective, she didn't like it at all.  
  
She tossed her jacket on the arm of the chair and went over to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water, when her com link came to life and Adam voice came on.  
  
"Shalimar, how is everything?" he asked her  
  
"It's fine" She said with a little bit of irritation "I told you we could handle a couple of GSA agents"  
  
"Good. I'm gonna need you to stay there for a while, make sure no one else is after this girl before you leave her alone"  
  
Shalimar nodded and clicked the connection off, she relayed the news to Brennan, who seemed way too happy about it for her taste and walked over to the other room. She lay on the couch, spreading her limbs as much as she could, trying to get some rest. Soon, sleep took over her.  
  
SANCTUARY  
  
Jesse ran as fast as he could, the voices around him were so loud they were almost deafening, but he couldn't understand what they were saying - or what they wanted with him.  
  
He knew he was in Sanctuary, but everything was so dark he could not see his way. He kept stumbling, tripping over things, slamming into walls that he did not remember were ever there.  
  
He felt someone touch his arm and turned around, but there was no one there - instead when he looked down on his arm he could see the flesh being eaten, as if he was touched by acid. Slowly his whole arm disappeared and he could feel the acid spreading to the rest of his body. Somewhere in the back of his frightened mind he realized that pretty soon he will disappear completely. Out of pure desperation he began to scream.  
  
In her room, Emma was woken from her light sleep by the sound of Jesse's screams. She ran to the lab still in her pajamas and saw her friend twisting and turning in what was obviously a horrible nightmare. He had stopped screaming by then, but tears were still running down his cheeks and his mouth was still gapped in silent horror.  
  
Without thinking Emma moved in next to him, lying on the table beside him and holding his hand, she closed her eyes and summoned the most pleasant dream she has ever had in her life, she let herself drift off to sleep still holding Jesse's hand, letting him share her dream.  
  
Inside his nightmare, Jesse's surroundings dissolved and he could finally breathe. 


	3. Storm

Shalimar woke up on the couch a few hours later - but somehow she didn't fell rested, not at all. She walked over to the door and was just about to open it when she heard the sounds of laughter coming from the next room.  
  
"That's not fair, you're cheating!" the female voice said  
  
"Am not, mutant powers are allowed, it's in the rules!" the male voice answered and Shalimar recognized it to be Brennan's voice. Shalimar opened the door a bit and peaked in without being noticed, she saw Brennan sitting on the sofa with the young girl they rescued earlier, they were both laughing hysterically. Something inside her snapped and all she could think about was getting out - getting away from them both. With out thinking she flung the door all the way open and headed for the nearest exit.  
  
"Hey Shal! I'm sorry. Did we wake you?" She could here Brennan's voice behind her but she didn't bother to stop. She could see the door in front of her, and all she could think about was getting out. She needed fresh air, the room suddenly felt hot and suffocating.  
  
Brennan frowned when Shalimar didn't answer him and ran after her, blocking her way "Shalimar, where are you going? Adam said to stay put!"  
  
"I need to get out of here" She said through clenched teeth "the two of you can stay here all you like, I'm gone"  
  
"Shalimar you can't" Brennan started saying but Shalimar just shoved him away and tried to keep going. In a last attempt to figure out his friend's strange behavior and keeping her inside, Brennan grabbed hold of her arm and spun her around.  
  
Shalimar could feel something touching her arm, but it didn't fell like Brennan. Instead it felt like fire, like tremendous heat just burning trough her skin right down to the bone. The pain was over whelming; suddenly she knew she had to get away from this, from this man who was trying to hurt her. Her feral instincts took over and she delivered a strong kick to Brennan's stomach followed by a powerful punch. Brennan doubled over in pain, letting go of her arm and Shalimar ran out the door as quickly as she could.  
  
SANCTUARY  
  
Adam came into the lab and saw Emma lying next to Jesse on the examination table. For a moment fear took over him and he immediately rushed to her side.  
  
"Emma, Emma, wake up!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her "Emma are you OK?"  
  
He let out a sigh of relief when she opened her eyes groggily and stirred. He took a step back and allowed her to sit up before putting on his stern face "Emma, what were you thinking, connecting with Jesse telepathically like that? We have no idea what's wrong with him, what if something had happened to you while you were in there?"  
  
"But nothing did happen Adam" Emma tried to put him at ease "I had to do it, he was screaming all night, he's in so much pain, Adam and he's so scared" her voice broke and she let out a small whimper as she recalled the images she witnessed inside Jesse's mind.  
  
Adam was about to reply when the Sanctuary communication system came to life "Adam? Adam are you there?" Brennan's voice came through load and clear  
  
"What is it Brennan?" Adam sighed and turned to the screen.  
  
"Shalimar just took off"  
  
"What do you mean took off?" Adam and Emma exchanged worried glances  
  
"I mean she high tailed out of here. Adam she attacked me, she was acting pretty strange" Brennan said and Emma could sense the concern in his voice  
  
"What do you mean strange?" Adam inquired  
  
"I don't know" back at the safe house Brennan started running a hand through his hair in frustration "She was just acting strange, like scared or something. Look I'm gonna go after her see if I can catch up with her, you might wanna send Jesse over here to baby-sit the girl"  
  
"We can't" he heard Emma reply through his com-link "Jesse is sick, real sick Brennan"  
  
"Yeah, and what ever he has might be the same thing Shalimar has" Adam continued "You have to find her and get her back here as soon as possible. If She's as scared as you say she is, her feral instincts will go into overdrive, she might be a danger to herself and anyone who comes near her"  
  
"I'm on it Adam"  
  
SAFEHOUSE  
  
Camille watched the last exchange from her place blended into the wall in the corner. She was there all the time, ever since the two mutant X members and the girl walked into the safe house - watching their every move, wondering which one it'll be, waiting for the right moment.  
  
As Brennan grabbed his coat and stormed out of the door she carefully followed him, staying a few steps behind, constantly blending into the background. It wasn't time for her to make her appearance known - not yet. 


	4. Barricades

Hey everyone - I'm BACK!!!  
  
Sorry it took so long but I promise that from now on the updates are going to come quit regularly !!!! I swear!!!  
  
So enjoy this new chapter and as always - I don't own them, I don't know them - but the idea is all mine mine mine!!!  
  
*******  
  
As soon as Shalimar hit the street she realized what a big mistake she'd made.  
  
There was light - too much light! She felt as if it was burning a hole right through her! She could feel it on her skin - that burning sensation that she couldn't avoid.  
  
And the people - all those people! They were all looking at her, walking around her, closing in on her. She knew that they were waiting for her, waiting for her to fall, waiting to hurt her. They were all after her!  
  
She couldn't take it anymore and ducked into a nearby underground parking lot. The coolness of the air inside was a comfort and she leaned against the wall and sighed in relief. A moment later she heard footsteps coming in after her and realized she was being followed.  
  
She ducked further into the parking lot and hid behind some parked cars - she extended her senses, allowing her feral senses to take control. She could smell him now - she would recognize his smell anywhere.but there was something else.  
  
*  
  
Brennan walked further into parking lot and looked around "Shal! Come on Shal! I know you're here! I saw you coming in!" he called out "I'm not going to hurt you Shal! It's just me!"  
  
Suddenly he was slammed to the ground from behind. Before he knew what was happening Shalimar was on to of him, pinning him to the ground and talking in his ear  
  
"You brought them after me didn't you?" Her voice was more of an animal growl then a human's "the two of you want to hurt me don't you?"  
  
"Shal, it's just me in here, look at me! It's me Brennan" He choked out "I don't want to hurt you!"  
  
But she didn't listen to him. With amazing force she flipped him over on his back and started using her weight to choke him. He struggled to get a grip on her hands and managed to remove them from his neck. He used his foot for leverage and managed to throw her off of him, then jumped to his feet.  
  
"I said I didn't want to hurt you Shal" He told her as she jumped back to her own feet with cat like speed "That doesn't mean I won't!"  
  
The second she lunged at him he sent a small bolt of lightning right at her, trying to keep his voltage as low as possible. When she fell to the ground unconscious he ran to her side and checked for pulse. Thankfully she was still alive.  
  
"Adam!" He said into his com link "Shalimar is out, I'm bringing her back to Sanctuary"  
  
*  
  
SANCTUARY  
  
Emma sat in her room and tried to relax. She just heard Brennan inform them that he was on his way back with Shalimar who was apparently also infected with what ever has taken hold over Jessie.  
  
She would never reveal it to Adam but going into Jesse's mind has shaken her up quite a bit. There was so much fear in his head, so much pain. She wasn't sure she would be able to do that again, taking her shields down in order to go into Jesse's mind was difficult - but placing them back up again after she got out proved to be even harder. She had to concentrate in order to regain her balance - otherwise she would be exposed to everything everyone was feeling around her. And with two teammates down and no idea what was wrong with them - the worry and concern emanating from Adam (and surly Brennan too) would probably suffocate her if she wouldn't get her defenses back up.  
  
It took 20 minutes, but finally she felt like she had enough control to go back out there and join Adam in the lab.  
  
When she got there, Shalimar was already placed on a table beside Jesse.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"I had to shock her to get her here" Brennan said, his voice laced with so much guilt Emma didn't need to be psionic to detect it  
  
"you did the right thing Brennan" Adam tried to reassure him "She could have hurt herself or someone else the state she was in. You did the right thing!"  
  
"What's wrong with them Adam?" Emma asked "Can you heal them?"  
  
"I don't know Emma. I managed to isolate the virus from Jesse but I can't seem to find an antidote" He said as he fed some of Shalimar's blood into the analyzer.  
  
"This can't be right" Emma heard him mumble a moment later "What is it Adam?" Brennan came closer and tried looking at the screen  
  
"The virus in Shalimar's blood, it's clearly from the same family as the one in Jesse's system but it's not identical"  
  
"What do you mean not identical?" Emma frowned "They don't have the same disease? How could that be?"  
  
"No I didn't say that. They do have the same disease but somehow the virus mutated in Shalimar, it has a whole different structure now"  
  
"What does it mean? I mean, for the antidote?" Brennan tried to clarify things  
  
"If the virus does mutate every time it infects another host" Adam hesitated before going any further "There might not be an antidote" 


	5. From Within

Ok, people...  
  
I know some of you have been waiting for a long time for me to update this story, but the truth is I kind of got tied up with some of my other stories for a while and didn't really have the energy for this one...  
  
But I am back now...  
  
Anyway, starting with this chapter is where this story really starts to pick up pace and action so stay with me and keep sending reviews! I really need to know that someone is still with me on this...  
  
Black Raven  
  
*  
  
PART 5  
  
Brennan walked into the room and closed the door behind him - resisting the urge to slam it in frustration.  
  
Shalimar and Jesse were both in the lab, heavily medicated to keep them in a state of a come so they wouldn't be able to hurt themselves or others. Adam was there too - running tests and keeping an eyes on them, and he practically ordered Brennan to go to his room and get some rest.  
  
He started shedding his clothes and stepped into the shower letting the water wash over his body, waiting for them to get warmer and warmer until they nearly scolded him.  
  
Suddenly he felt something tingling his arm, then his leg, soon the tingling sensation spread to his whole body becoming annoying - and even painful. He opened his eyes in horror when he realized he was being electrocuted - his whole body was lighting up with small blue sparks that pinched and tingled as they cam in contact with the water.  
  
He stumbled out of the shower as fast as he could, leaning against the sink to catch his breath. He checked himself in the mirror but the sparks were gone and after drying himself off and stepping back into the room he tried his powers - creating an electricity currant in his left hand, letting the currant dance between his fingers - everything seemed fine!  
  
"Must be just stress" He mumbled to himself, shaking his head and letting out a sigh of relief.   
  
*  
  
Adam woke with a panic, taking a minute to orient himself and realize he was still at the lab. He got up from his desk and went over to the still forms of his two team members who were lying on examination tables at the other end of the lab.  
  
Shalimar was out - the dosage he gave her was enough to subdue a large elephant. Jesse, how ever, was starting to wake up...   
  
"No, no, don't hurt me, I can't breath..." the young man mumbled over and over again, tossing and turning "I have to get out, I have to help them, too small..."  
  
"It's ok Jesse" Adam smoothed the young man's hair and wiped down the sweat that was starting to form on his forehead "It's going to be ok..."  
  
He took a syringe and gave Jesse another injection, sending him back into his drug induced coma. Soon Jesse's whimpers stopped and he seemed more relaxed - but the tormented expression on his face still remained.  
  
Adam turned back to his work. He had to find a cure that will bring these two back - he had to.  
  
# but what if you can't? # a small voice inside his head asked and it sounded so vivid that he turned and looked around for a moment, certain that there was someone else in the room with him.  
  
# you've failed before Adam, you can fail again...# the voice taunted him again # what if you can't cure them? What if they die? #  
  
"They won't die "he said out loud, responding to a voice only he could hear.   
  
# They might! You can't always save them... not all of them! And this time you can't even find a cure to a simple virus! # the voice inside his head seemed to actually be smirking # The great Adam Cain can't find a cure! Are you loosing your touch Adam? #  
  
"shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Adam screamed, smashing a glass tube against the wall in frustration.  
  
"Adam? Are you ok?" a soft voice came from behind him and he spun around to see Emma standing there, a worried look on her face  
  
He sighed deeply, calming his nerves "I'm fine Emma, really..."  
  
"Who were you talking to? Who did you want to shut up?" she insisted  
  
"Dr. Jackal" he mumbled. She gave him a strange look and he shook his head, trying to come up with an explanation that would satisfy her without worrying her.  
  
But he never got the chance too - suddenly they head a loud noise and an alarm sounded off somewhere in sanctuary. Emma gave him a frightened look and started running out of the lab and heading to the common area and the computer counsel, Adam took one brief glance at his two patients and ran out after her.  
  
*  
  
He couldn't sleep, which was no big surprise with everything that was going on at the moment, and he couldn't go back to the lab. He had a sneaking suspicion that Adam would literally bite his head off if he found out he wasn't resting like he was told. He tried staying in his room and getting some rest but his thoughts kept going back to the lab and his two friends - there was no way he could sleep. Instead, he decided to take a walk, somewhere away of Adam's sight.  
  
He went through the dojo and into the back of Sanctuary, everything seemed somehow deserted and empty. It was a ridicules thought and he knew it - Sanctuary was huge, and there were only five of them living here, if one wanted too he could wonder this place for hours without running into anyone, without hearing anyone. But still.  
  
He reached the small garage where Shalimar's and his motorcycles were stored. He started walking around picking up tools and putting them back down, not really knowing what to do with himself.  
  
Suddenly he realized the room was all metal - metal walls, metal tools - for some reason it made him feel uneasy. He walked back to the door, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible, but it was too late.  
  
When he touched the metal door handle a bolt of electricity went through him and he was thrown backwards, landing hard on the floor.   
  
Soon his whole body was buzzing with electricity, bolts of blue lightning coming out of his hands and connecting with metal objects that went flying though the room. He nearly got hit with a screwdriver that ended up hitting the far wall and falling to the ground. The pain was unbelievable but he couldn't make it stop. The electricity was running through his entire body by now, making him glow in an unnatural blue light that buzzed around him and scorched his skin. A shot of electricity hit on of the motorcycles and it exploded into flames. His body jerked as more and more bolts of electricity came flying out if him.  
  
As if from a distance he could hear an alarm sounding off somewhere in Sanctuary.  
  
??  
  
(footnote continued) 


	6. Alarms

Part 6  
  
Shalimar didn't know where she was or what she was doing there. She couldn't see them but she knew that there were flames somewhere around her - she could sense the heat from them on her body.  
  
There were voices screaming around her but they were so load that she couldn't separate them, or understand what they were saying. She tried to cover her ears to keep the sound away but the voices seemed to be coming from inside her head.  
  
I'm going insane, I'm going insane.... The mantra kept playing in her mind.  
  
She tried to move but every step she made was painful so she stopped.   
  
She closed her eyes and decided to concentrate on the voices, the heat was hurting her and throwing her off her focus but she forced herself to try even harder...  
  
"You couldn't help me..."  
  
He eyes flew open in surprise when as she understood the words, but her surprise wasn't from the words - it was because she could recognize who was saying them - it was Jesse!  
  
And even through the fog in her mind all of the alarms in her body were suddenly screaming.  
  
*  
  
The alarm was still shrilling in the background when Emma and Adam rushed to the computer screen and started checking the systems.   
  
"Brennan..." Emma tried calling over the com link "Brennan!"  
  
"He's not going to answer" Adam said gravely and she turned around to look at the direction he was looking at.  
  
The image on the screen was from one of the security cameras in Sanctuary. She could see Brennan lying on the floor, twitching and convulsing as electrical currants passed through him body.  
  
"We've got to get him out of there..." she was already about to run over to the garage when Adam held her back and stopped her.  
  
"No Emma, you can't, the whole room is metal, even the door, we have no way of knowing how many voltages are running through that metal!" He explained, restraining her as she tried to brake loose from his grip and run over to help her friend "You go in there - you could die"  
  
"We can't just leave him..." she pleaded  
  
"He's infected Emma, the same virus that hurting Jesse and Shalimar is the same thing that is causing this..."  
  
"He could die Adam!"  
  
"No, he'll black out sooner or later and that's the best thing that can happen to him right now. Even if we get him out of there right now - I can't sedate him when he's that charged" Adam said gravely. He walked over to the computer again and turned on the microphone in the garage.  
  
"Brennan, if you can hear me... We're her. Listen to me. You have to try to overload. Just let go and let the charge knock you out, you have to trust me Brennan"  
  
On the screen she could see Brennan tense up and then relax - suddenly there was a big blue flash and the entire electrical system in Sanctuary went dead, she was standing in total darkness, the only thing she could hear was Adam's breathing close by.  
  
A few seconds later a pale emergency light flickered and she could see again.  
  
"We should go move him to the lab" She said quietly  
  
"No, there's no camera, no computer, we have no way of knowing if he's out of not. It's still too dangerous"   
  
"I could check" Emma offered "Telepathically, if he's still in pain I should be able to sense it"   
  
"No, I have a theory Emma, I'm not sure yet but I don't want you to lower your barricades right now" he turned even more serious as he looked her straight in the eye "Promise me! what ever happens, you're not going to lower your guard down until I tell you too ok?"  
  
*  
  
Camille watched them from above. She was standing in the shadows of the upper level, blending into the colors of the walls. She came in with Brennan when he brought Shalimar in and she's been there ever since - watching them, waiting.  
  
She was there when Brennan walked into the garage. She was the one who made sure the door was closed behind him. She didn't know when the venom would attack but she could sense he was infected so she knew it would only be a matter of time.  
  
This mission wasn't easy - she came close to being detected a few times - something she didn't expect.   
  
Back in the garage she realized to late that the feral's heightened senses could smell her, sense her presence. Fortunately for her the young blond was already too far gone with the disease to be coherent enough to alert the others.  
  
She almost felt pity for them - the girl and the older man that were standing down there, debating what to do. Soon the venom would attack them too and when they become infected all she had to do was send the location back to Eckhart and wait...  
  
It was so easy... she felt slightly disappointed 


	7. Four down

Emma roamed the lab, watching her sleeping friends. Shalimar Seemed to relax a bit since Adam came in an hour earlier and gave her another injection. Jesse though had a pained expression on his face. She wanted to use her powers to help him but the promise she made to Adam and the urgent tone he used when he told her not to use her powers again made her hesitate.   
  
Instead she picked up a syringe and injected Jesse with another dose of tranquilizers - he moaned a bit when the needle punctured his skin, but a few minutes later he calmed down a bit and the monitor that displayed his brain activity seemed to settle a bit - the spikes on the chart becoming smaller and further apart.  
  
She went over to the computer and started punching in a few keys - it was no use, until she could get the main power grid back up she had no way of getting the surveillance cameras back up and seeing what was going on with Brennan in the garage.   
  
*  
  
He was in the hall, it seemed like he was still in Sanctuary but somehow it was different. Darker, and the walled seemed to be twisted somehow. He opened the door to what was supposed to be Shalimar's room but it was empty and dark - he was actually too afraid to go inside.  
  
He could hear heavy breathing from a distance but there didn't seem to be anyone around.  
  
Then he realized it wasn't heavy breathing he was hearing - it was whispering.  
  
He tried to find the source, tried to figure out who was talking and what they were saying but all he could make out was a few syllables.  
  
He checked the other rooms - Jesse's, Emma's... but there was no one there either. The further he made it down the halls the words seemed to make more sense - even though he still couldn't figure out what they meant.  
  
When he concentrated he realized suddenly that even though he didn't understand them he somehow knew what they were saying non the less.  
  
"Help me..."  
  
"Help me..."  
  
With terror he realized that the voices were coming from his own head.  
  
*  
  
Emma shook out from her daze at the sudden sound of crashing somewhere outside the lab. She ran outside and looked for the source of the noise but saw nothing at first. When her eyes finally adjusted to the dim lights she saw Adam sitting on the floor in the corner - his back against the wall.  
  
"Adam?" she rushed to his side "Adam? Are you ok? Adam talk to me!"  
  
"I can't do it" he was breathing "I don't know... I can't remember the formulas"  
  
"What formula Adam? What re you talking about?"  
  
Suddenly she saw something shift in his eyes - it was like the Adam she knew was fighting to surface again  
  
"It's the virus, I have it"  
  
"What do you mean you have it?" her voice shook with fear and terror  
  
"Listen to me carefully Emma" he grabbed her by the shoulders "The virus, it attacks the brain, that's why you're the only one who isn't infected, because you can close off your mind. There's a formula in the computer - you'll need to make the antidote yourself. You need to get me sedated, then you need to lower you defenses and link to us - all of us. This virus is psychological we can only deal with it that way. The antidote will take care of the physical affect of the virus - but only you can deal with the psychological ones"  
  
"But if I lower my defenses won't I catch the virus too?"  
  
"there's no other way!" he was breathing very hard now and his grip on her shoulders was starting to cause her pain. Suddenly he let out laughter, a mad laughter that sent shivers down her spine "there's no other way! We are all going to die!!!"  
  
She stepped back from his as a different look came over him - the look that was in his eyes when she first found him, and now that she thought about it, it was the look that was in his eyes when she walked in on him talking to himself in the lab earlier.   
  
# the virus must work slower on him because he isn't a new mutant # she thought to herself still looking at him as he talked to himself angrily and tried to punch the walls around him # that's why he's been able to fight it longer when Jesse's, Shalimar and Brennan couldn't #  
  
She looked at him again and noticed he was staring right back at her - a mad look in his eyes like nothing she'd ever seen before, she actually found herself afraid of Adam.  
  
She remembered what he said about Shalimar and the others "we need to sedate them before they hurt themselves or someone else"  
  
Did that danger apply only to them because they were mutants or did the virus actually make people dangerous? 


	8. Author's note

Hey everyone...  
  
Well, I know that this story has been coming along pretty slowly and I am sorry...  
  
The truth is the first of all - unlike my other stories, I have no idea how this one is going to end, which makes writing it kind of an interesting experience, I'm figuring out this story as I go along just like the rest of you...  
  
The second thing is that I have no idea if anyone is still interested in this story - I started this such a long time ago, I don't even know if it's still relevant. I'm thinking about quitting this story and deleting it from the site - but I haven't made up my mind yet - I like the story, I just don't know if anyone is reading it and if no one is then I might leave it alone and start a different one instead. I haven't made up my mind yet.  
  
Anyway, I'm working on the next chapter right now and it should be on in a couple of days, hope you can wait a little bit longer...  
  
Blackraven 


	9. note

Hey Everyone.  
  
I know I haven't updated in like forever and I know some of you might be really pissed at me but things just kept coming up (I have to find a new apartment, my house was totally renovated and I had to sit with the contractors, the Jewish holidays are starting now and my boyfriend spent the last week or so in the hospital) and I really couldn't get to the computer and write the next chapters - even thought they are all already written in my head.  
  
So stay with me for just a little while longer and don't give up on me - I promise that new chapters are going to be posted for all my stories by the end of this week of by the beginning of next week!  
  
I swear!  
  
LOVE Black Raven 


	10. A last stand

Hey everyone – sorry it took so long to update! But here it is! The next chapter! Hope there is still someone reading this story  
  
Keep sending e reviews because it's the only thing forcing to actually sit down and write the next chapters – knowing that people are waiting to see how this ends and that I can't just leave them hanging...  
  
So have fun BLACK RAVEN  
  
Part 8  
  
Emma stepped back as Adam started inching closer, the mad look still in his eyes. He was mumbling to himself in a low voice and she could only make out fractions of what he was saying "I can't do it... they're all going to die.... They're trying to kill you... trying to take away the formula..."  
  
She bumped into the wall behind her, with no where to go. A sinister smiled appeared on his face when he saw she had nowhere to run and suddenly lunged at her direction. She moved quickly sidestepping him and getting out of his way "Adam, please, I don't want to hurt you... Stop this, please!"  
  
But he was too far gone to listen or understand what she was saying, he lunged at her again this time grabbing a syringe from the table and trying to stab him with it. In his madness, his moves became sloppy and she hardly had to bother to trip him since he almost tripped all on his own, instead she simply got out of his way and watched him fall down "I'm sorry Adam" she whispered and then blasted him with a mental blast that rendered him unconscious.  
  
She checked for a pulse and made sure he was still breathing before pulling onto a bed next to Jesse and Shalimar and hooking him up to the monitor.  
  
She was all alone now...  
  
*  
  
Camille heard the noise from the lab and smiled to herself slightly "Whoever's still awake they're probably killing each other off in their virus induced paranoia"  
  
She changed her colors scheme back to normal and started moving freely around Sanctuary. Who ever was in the lab they will not bother her anymore - they had enough to deal with. She went over to the computer and started an uplink.  
  
"Miss Dye" Mason Eckhart's face filled the screen through the satellite feed "Shall I assume you have some good news to report?"  
  
"They're all infected" She smiled "The few still standing are killing each other as we speak. Sanctuary is yours for the taking Mr. Eckhart"  
  
"Nicely done Miss Dye" Eckhart's face twisted and what was the closest thing to a smile he could ever muster "Once you send me the coordinates I will be arriving with a team that will take care of the clean up and the loose ends"  
  
"I'm sending the coordinates now, I will see you shortly" she punched in the digits and a few seconds later the uplink was terminated. She spun around and looked at her surroundings - she had an hour or so to kill before Eckhart got here - she decided to take a look around, see if she could find anything useful that would make her status with Eckhart rise even higher.  
  
As she started walking towards the dojo she didn't see Emma hiding just outside the lab, watching her closely. She came out of the lab to use the main computer when she heard Eckhart's voice and for a moment she thought that the virus must have infected her brain somehow the way it did the others. It was only when she saw the stranger by the computer consul that she realized she wasn't hallucinating - there was someone in Sanctuary!  
  
After Camille disappeared in the other direction she tiptoed back to the lab and closed the door behind her. She still didn't know what she had to do but what ever it was she would have to do it fast - once Eckhart and his men arrive they would all be taken into stasis pods and there was no way she could fend off a whole unit of GSA agents on her own.  
  
First things first - she thought to herself, trying to calm down her nerves. She entered the computer mainframe and started working on Sanctuary's security system they might have Sanctuary's location but they won't be getting in quite so easily she thought to herself or out  
  
She locked down all the entrances, using every trap and trick Adam ever installed, the proceeded to lock off the lab so she would be able to work quietly and with out interruptions. Next was the database - she downloaded the entire thing into a portable hard drive and erased it form all other computer around Sanctuary - if Eckhart wanted the database he would have to get into the lab first and before he would she would have enough time to destroy it.  
  
Once she was sure she did all she could do to protect Sanctuary she started looking for the files Adam had been working on, the files containing the information about the virus. The research wasn't complete - Adam still didn't figure out what were the psychological affects of the virus, but the formula was far along enough that she could be able to make it and inject the others with it.  
  
*  
  
Camille went through the dojo and some of the common areas, but got bored very quickly. With a wicked grin she decided to go through some the teams personal possessions - Eckhart wouldn't have anything to do with those, and she was sure that there were some nice things that would be a shame to throw away... The first room in the hall was a female room, probably the feral - she deducted as she saw the furs and the décor. The room resembled a comfortable cave. She went through the dresser, finding a few pieces of jewelry that she tried on immediately. There were a few books and a few pictures - mostly of the other team members - the four of them on the beach... the blond and the elemental somewhere laughing at the camera...  
  
She opened the closet and smiled broadly – this is more like it! – this feral may not have been a very strong opponent , falling into the trap so easily, Camille thought to herself wickedly, but what she lacked in brains she sure made up for in style. She was about to start trying on some of the more provocative ensembles when she heard a link being opened and someone calling her name. She moved over to the closest computer and saw Eckhart on the screen again "Miss Dye, we will be joining you in a matter of seconds. I trust everything is under control?"  
  
"Of course Mr. Eckhart" She replied "I will open the hanger doors right now to allow you in..."  
  
She started pressing several keys on the keyboard but the computer refused to respond - instead, the screens kept flashing her with messages saying "Access denied". She frowned, trying again and again, but this time instead of simply denying her access the computer flashed and announcement saying "Initiating arming sequence"  
  
"Is there a problem Miss Dye?" Eckhart's voice sounded impatient  
  
"The computer isn't responding all of the sudden" her voice was starting to panic "I've been locked out!!! The computer started arming the security system - if you land on the island the security system will react immediately"  
  
"Let me understand Miss Dye, previously when I asked if everything was under control and you said yes, what exactly did you think I meant?"  
  
"I'll fix it Mr. Eckhart, I can fix it..."  
  
"See that you do Miss Dye" Eckhart replied gravely "We'll be waiting"  
  
* Note – couldn't help it with that little remark about Shalamar's wardrobe – I just love the things they put on Victoria Pratt on this show – I would kill for her wardrobe – not kidding!!!! 


	11. Lockdown

**PART 9  
**  
Emma worked as fast as she could. She followed Adam's instructions carefully - adding and mixing the materials, making sure she was using the right dosages - but every time she tried the serum on the sample of infected blood cells she came up with the same result - the virus and the antidote seemed to have started working together, killing every healthy blood cell in their path.  
  
For some reason the antidote only seemed to make matters worse when in contact with the virus...  
  
"Antidote not synchronized with subject's DNA, viral load rising to critical mass, test failure, Antidote ineffective" the metallic voice of the computer announced once again.  
  
To make matters worse, the computer console showed blinking lights indicating security breaches all around Sanctuary. Eckhart has arrived, and he was making every effort to gain access into Sanctuary. She tried peering outside the windows, hoping to see the one intruder she knew was already inside - the woman she saw before - but she couldn't see her. Then again, Emma thought bitterly, she must have been here for a while now, and we didn't notice her before either.  
  
"Ok, focus Emma" she told herself out loud. Her voice seemed strange in the quietness of the room "You have to figure this out...Adam couldn't have been so far off - there must be something you're missing" She dropped back into her chair and looked at her sleeping friends - they were all wearing the same pained expressions, like they were inside some kind of a nightmare they couldn't brake free of.  
  
"I can't sedate them anymore. I'm starting to run low on sedatives and god only knows how long we're going to have to be in here" she told herself out loud again. She sighed and went back to her work, a scary thought gnawing at the back of her mind - maybe she was already infected too. After all - isn't talking to yourself the first sign of dementia?

* * *

Shalimar was running through some kind of maze or corridor but she couldn't really tell where she was in her state of panic. She couldn't tell if the ones that were after her were still behind her - which was strange considering that ever since her powers got enhanced she could pretty much see anyone coming behind her for miles away. She went passed a door but didn't even bother trying to open it - she tried that before, and the results have always been the same, the things she saw behind those closed doors were things she never wanted to see again - she preferred running, for the rest of her life even - as long as she never have to see these things again...

* * *

Camille knew she had to work quickly - Eckhart was the not the kind of man to wait around for anyone. She did her homework when she first came here - she knew where all the security detectors were and what kind of arming mechanisms they each activated - or at least she thought so... one thing this little delay has taught her was never to take anything for granted when it came to these pesky Mutant X people... especially Adam Kane.  
  
When she failed gaining access to the security system through the computer she knew she only had one shot left - she had to go over and do it manually. She walked over to the main entrance and started working on the metal panel next to the large metal doors - careful come into the range of the motion detector that was positioned right above it. Once she got the panel off she started playing with the wires, ignoring the angry electricity sparks that shot out, connecting two wires each time until she found the right sequence. Once she got the front door open she'd still have to take care of about a million booby-traps and sensors around the place in order to make it safe for Eckhart and his men to move around - but first she just had to let them in! before Eckhart looses his patience.  
  
The doors finally let out a buzz and drew open and she smiled to herself with satisfaction as the sensor above them blinked green to indicate it was now offline. "Mr. Eckhart..." she called on the com link "The doors are open and waiting for you..."  
  
"It's about damn time Miss Dye" the irate voice answered her "We'll be there shortly..."  
  
She nodded to her self and checked her watch - she still had a few minutes to try and deactivate a few other sensors before Eckhart got here. The more access he has into Sanctuary, the more pleased will Eckhart be with her work...

* * *

Her curiosity finally got the better of her and Emma drew some of her own blood to check whether or not she'd been infected. "It's not like I was getting anywhere with the antidote!" she told herself bitterly as she waited for the computer to finish analyzing her blood sample, she went over to Adam and took his hand in hers "Oh, Adam, What the hell were you thinking leaving me alone to do this? I'm not a scientist! I don't know anything about viruses and antidotes!"  
  
The computer beeped and a new screen pulled up "Blood sample clean, no indication of viral infection, sample intact" the metallic voice announced and she couldn't help but sigh - why wasn't she infected? She'd been closed in this room with 3 infected people for hours now, she's been in physical contact with them, she's been breathing the same air as they were - why the hell was she still healthy?  
  
She was so tiered, and frustrated, and angry... She was watching the only real family she ever had slowly sleep into a coma- like-state and there was nothing she could do about it... She didn't notice the tears starting to run down her cheeks... Without thinking she grabbed the first thing she laid her hands on and threw it against the wall over the microscope, enjoying the way it smashed and dripped all over the table and equipment, then curled into a ball on the floor and let her sobs completely take over. She couldn't do this alone, she might as well sit here and wait for Eckhart to come take them all away...  
  
"Antidote achieving synchronization with subject DNA" The metallic voice suddenly echoed in the room "test successful, Antidote effective" 


	12. Connection

I haven't updated this story in like a year… maybe longer. MAJOR writer's block is all I can say in my defence. Anyway, I still had this chapter on my hard drive and I figured I'd post it and see if how it goes…

Tell me if you think I should go ahead and finish this story…. I know the show ended and all but it's still one of my all time favorites. Tell me what you think and send you reviews… I'll try and finish it if I see there's still anyone interested in reading it…

PART 10

"What the hell?..." Emma scrambled to her feet and practically ran over to the computer "I didn't put in any new sample…" She looked over at the desk and suddenly realized what had happened… her blood sample was still under the microscope, the syringe she threw against the wall was filled with her last attempt at an antidote and the liquid somehow dripped into the slot that held her sample. "But how could that be?" she nearly yelled "how could the antidote work on me when I don't even have the virus? Computer, run test again, this time on sample B taken from subject Shalimar Fox" she ordered.

"Antidote not synchronized with subject DNA, viral load reaching critical mass, test failure, antidote ineffective" The computer repeated that hateful message

She couldn't believe this, it made absolutely no sense! She closed her eyes, and rubbed her temples, taking a few deep breaths to regain her focus. "This virus works psychologically…" She suddenly heard Adam's voice in her head and remembered what he had been telling her right before he went insane "Don't lower your defenses… the virus affects the brain…. Link to all of us… you're the only one who can do it!"

She turned around and looked at Adam's sleeping form in surprise - Was it possible? Did he really design this formula to only work with her DNA? Did he really expect her to be able to pull this off?

She suddenly heard a noise and looked outside through the tinted glass wall. The main doors were open and a white haired man along with about 20 goons just walked in with a satisfied smirk plastered all over his face - Eckhart was in Sanctuary!

Soon, they'll be coming down here to brake the door down… whatever she was going to do, she had to do it right now!

Without thinking she grabbed the nearest syringe from the table and stuck the needle in her arm. She felt instantly dizzy but she managed to make it to the only vacant bed left in the lab. She laid down and closed her eyes, focusing one what she had to do…

She reached out until she could clearly sense them all around her - Shalimar's wild presence, Jesse's gentleness, Adam's paternal love, Brennan's charisma… they were all there around her, each with his distinct signature…usually she would just pick one and connect with him but this time she had to go broadband… she only had one shot at this, if she didn't mange to "hook" them all with the first try she's not gonna have the power for a second attempt…she took one deep breath and shot out as much of her energy as she could…"Here we go!"

She let her mind relax and felt her muscles go limp, she figured she'd try to link to them one by one and decided to start with Brennan. The connection between the two of them has always been exceptionally strong, ever since the moment they met, and since he was still locked in the hanger she was also desperate to see if he was still ok.

She let her mind wander towards his presence, instantly she could feel the electricity that was probably still coursing through his body. She found herself somewhere dark and wet, there were water dripping all around her and she was standing in a pool of water up to her knees. She let her eyes adjust to the darkness until she could make out Brennan's figure hunched in the far corner. She made her way through the water and crouched next to him, lifting his head to look at him. At first he didn't seem to recognize her.

"Brennan, it's me Emma, are you ok?"

"No, it's not you, it's not real…" he mumbled incoherently "You're not here, you can't be…."

She decided that there was no time for questions and held out her hand for him "Brennan, I need you to take my hand ok? What ever happens hold my hand and don't let go ok?" He hesitated for a moment and she let out a frustrated sigh "Brennan, we don't have much time, just trust me ok? Take my hand!"

Finally he relented a grabbed her palm, allowing her to drag him to his feet, then she closed her eyes and concentrated again - this time on Shalimar.

The sensation she got was familiar at first, it was the same warm glow she got every time she linked with her feral friend. Only this time the sensation only lasted a few seconds and quickly turned into a burning sensation. It was as if someone turned on the heat and left it on. She could literally feel the heat scorching her skin. She looked around and saw Shalimar standing with her back against the wall, breathing hard and sweating from the heat and the terror.

She couldn't see Brennan but she could still feel him holding her hand, she reached out her other hand to Shalimar and told her to take it, but the feral seemed too terrified to move.

"Shalimar, listen to me! Take my hand! I promise I'll get you out of here just take my hand!" She moved closer to her friend and reached out her hand again, this time Shalimar took it.

She didn't linger and moved ahead to Jesse. Strangely, instead of the calm and safe sensation she usually received from him, this time it was as it her whole body was crammed into a space way to small to hold her. She didn't have to look hard for Jesse, she was pressed right up against him in the small space, barely allowing the both of them room to breath. She gave him a squeeze of reassurance but she wasn't sure he even felt it, his expression was so terrified. She didn't bother asking and simply reached down and took his hand in hers waiting to feel him squeeze her hand back.

Adam was next. This time she found herself in a white and sterile corridor she recognized immediately. It was Genomex, the old Genomex that still resemble a hospital. At first she couldn't see him, but then she looked through the window in one of the doors and saw him. He was sitting on the floor in one of the corners wrapped in a straight jacket and mumbling to himself. Without waiting another moment she opened the door and crossed the distance between them. She immediately started working on unbuckling the straight jacket. He looked at her in confusion for a moment but she managed to drag him to his feet and take his hand.

The moment she grabbed his hand the setting around them dissolved and all of the sudden she had all of them around her, forming a circle, holding each other's hands.


End file.
